


Longing

by Squikt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon verse, Emotional Porn, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love Confession, Sibling Incest, set during "Black Site"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squikt/pseuds/Squikt
Summary: Pidge missed Matt far more than she realized. She has too much left to say when she finally gets him back.Pidge cleared her throat but made no move to pull away. “They had a funeral, a memorial service,” she started quietly, slowly. “For you and Dad and Shiro… I didn't go.” Her voice took on a hysterical edge. “I didn't go, Mom wanted me to but I just couldn't. I knew you were alive and they were covering it up. I knew it and I couldn't go but if you had died and I wasn't at your funeral, what would I have done? Matt, I, I didn't go to your funeral,” she started sobbing again in earnest, carrying on incoherently.Matt gritted his teeth, trying to be strong for her, but it was more than he could bear. “It wasn't real, Katie. It wasn't real,” he pulled back so he could cup her face in his hands as tears streamed down both of their cheeks. “I'm right here. You didn't miss my funeral. You'll never have to. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.” The promise was a hollow one given their situation, but he said it with enough conviction he almost believed it himself. Her shoulders shook harder.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> uuuhhh mind the tags

Pidge had dragged Matt all over the Castle, showing him every nook and cranny, explaining every bit of tech they passed. Hunk spent much of the afternoon baking various alien versions of comforting Earth snacks and the entire team took the evening off to pile up in the lounge, watching old Altean movies that Coran had stock piled.

It was late and the rest of the Paladins had slowly filtered out one by one to head to their rooms until only Matt and Pidge were left, side by side on the couch under their blanket. Matt yawned and stretched his arms wide over his head, plopping his hand down on top of Pidge's head to ruffle her hair.

“You win, I'm crying uncle,” he said with a bright smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. “Which room am I staying in?”

Pidge faltered, biting at her bottom lip. It seemed silly that the thought of Matt being just a few rooms down the hall had tears welling in her eyes, but she couldn't stem the tide from overflowing onto her cheeks.

Matt's eyes widened and he leaned in brush the tears away before Pidge lunged into his chest, pulling him into a tight hug. “Pidge?” He asked cautiously. “What's wrong?”

She tried to calm herself by breathing in time with the soft, steady rhythm of Matt's hand trailing up and down her back. It took a few moments before she was able to speak. “Will you stay with me tonight? Like when we were kids?”

Matt pulled her closer and rubbed his cheek over the top of her head. “Sure,” he murmured into her hair.

Sniffling, Pidge pulled away from his chest and scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve. She nodded and stood, craning her neck for him to follow. The halls were quiet so late at night, the only sounds were the hum of life support and the faint echoing of their footfalls. Pidge was sure Matt could hear the way her heart was hammering in her chest.

They arrived at her room, tiptoeing around all the various odds and ends littering the floor. Matt retrieved his pack from the corner where he'd stored it shortly after they'd arrived. He pulled out his pajamas and turned his back to change.

Pidge cleared her bed of extra pillows and a few science projects she'd been working on and changed into her own pajamas as quickly as she could. She didn't turn to see if Matt had finished changing before diving into the bed.

A soft squeak and the slight dip of the mattress at her back let her know that he'd scooted in behind her. There was so much she wanted to say still, so many things she thought she'd never get the chance to say again. Tears trickled from corners of her eyes again as Matt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“I'm ok, Pidge,” he whispered, feeling her shoulders shudder. “I'm ok, I'm safe and I'm here. It's all ok now.”

Pidge twisted in his arms, turning to bury her face into the soft material of his shirt. She tried to speak, but only broken sobs passed through her lips.

Matt held her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her hair. Still, her sobs persisted, seemingly spurred further the more Matt tried to comfort her.

“I'm sorry,” he whimpered, tears prickling the corner of his own eyes as he felt his shirt grow damper. “I'm so sorry, Pidge.” Matt pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and let his lips linger there. “I wanted more than anything to contact earth, to tell you I was alright, but there was no way to do it without putting everyone in danger.” He kissed her forehead again.

“I know,” Pidge gurgled out between sobs. “I know it wasn't your fault.”

She was barely intelligible, but he seemed to understand. Matt let his head slide down until their foreheads rested against each other. “I'm so sorry,” he murmured again, closing his eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Pidge cleared her throat but made no move to pull away. “They had a funeral, a memorial service,” she started quietly, slowly. “For you and Dad and Shiro… I didn't go.” Her voice took on a hysterical edge. “I didn't go, Mom wanted me to but I just couldn't. I knew you were alive and they were covering it up. I knew it and I couldn't go but if you had died and I wasn't at your funeral, what would I have done? Matt, I, I didn't go to your funeral,” she started sobbing again in earnest, carrying on incoherently.

Matt gritted his teeth, trying to be strong for her, but it was more than he could bear. “It wasn't real, Katie. It wasn't real,” he pulled back so he could cup her face in his hands as tears streamed down both of their cheeks. “I'm right here. You didn't miss my funeral. You'll never have to. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.” The promise was a hollow one given their situation, but he said it with enough conviction he almost believed it himself. Her shoulders shook harder.

He tipped his face up to kiss her forehead again and let out a quiet sob against her heated skin. Another kiss followed the first and then another. His lips trailed down her temple and her wet cheek.

Their lips met softly and Matt pulled back in horror. “Shit, Katie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-” She cut his apology short, pushing forward and kissing him back far less gently than his accidental kiss had been.

Shock roiled in Matt's gut for a moment as his sister's tongue slipped into his mouth. He'd spent the better part of two years spending most of his days worried sick about her and of course he'd always known he loved her, but as he returned the kiss and met the swipes of her tongue against his with equal fervor, he realized that he was _in love_ with her. Perpetually in sync, she had just come to the same conclusion.

She pushed him harder, urging him onto his back. He followed easily, letting her climb on top of him, never parting from their kiss. They all but devoured each other; mouths sliding together frantically as their hands roved across once-forbidden territory. Matt's hands slid up the back of her shirt, pulling the thin fabric up over her soft skin. Pidge pulled away only long enough to toss the shirt aside before diving back into his mouth. The allure of the small, pert mounds that Matt had sworn hadn't been there when he'd left was too strong for him to resist.

He pushed at Pidge's shoulders and she sat up, confusion clear on her face. Matt had no intention of getting her off of his lap, instead bracing himself with one elbow as he sat up to lave his tongue over her nipple. She grabbed the back of his head and leaned into his mouth as he sucked on the rapidly hardening bud, moaning as his free hand snaked around to grab her ass.

Pidge pulled desperately at his shirt, feeling him grow hard underneath her. “Matt,” she whimpered.

He pulled away to shuck his shirt off and looked up at her uncertainly. Pidge took a quick, gasping breath and slid down his body, pulling at his pants. Matt let her pull them off and his boxers with them, but grabbed her wrist as she reached for her own.

“I love you,” he said, voice trembling.

Pidge nodded and he let go. “I love you too.” Her voice was just as unsteady, just as earnest.

Matt watched with rapt attention as she laid bare her lower half in one smooth motion. He reached out with a shaking hand, sliding two fingers between her legs. Unable to suppress his groan as they slid over her and soaked up the slick she was nearly dripping, he pushed one inside with little warning. She gasped and he almost pulled away, but she chased his hand with her hips, keeping the digit inside. Matt worked her open, adding another finger after a few strokes, until they were both nearing desperation.

Pidge reached between them, giving his aching length a few stuttering tugs. He bit his lip as she pressed the head against her entrance, letting his own fluid mix with hers before she pushed it inside. It was almost beyond his rapidly dwindling self control to keep from bucking up into her tight heat as she slowly adjusted to the intrusion, sinking down until they were flush.

They moved together, slowly at first, finding a rhythm that had both of them panting. Pidge's hands were planted on his pecs, as much to stabilize herself as for the occasional squeezes that made him moan. Matt reached up and took her hands, letting their fingers thread together. A soft smile crossed her face, appreciating the intimacy. It didn't stop her from taking advantage of the new leverage.

Pidge rolled her hips, grinding down against him as hard and fast as she could. She squeezed their intertwined fingers and her eyes shut. “Matt,” she gasped, “so good, so good.” Tears pricked at her eyes again. “Never leave me again, never,” she begged, muscles finding new strength in the words.

Matt groaned underneath her, gripping back against her hands just as hard. He bucked his hips wildly up into her as she moved in perfect rhythm. “Never,” he promised, craning his neck up to press a desperate kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Never leaving you again, baby girl, never.”

She nodded at the words, let her eyelids crack open just enough to see him. Even sweaty and red-faced, with his long hair plastered to his forehead, Pidge swore she'd never seen anything more perfect. As if reading her thoughts, Matt's eyes fluttered open to stare into hers.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured, dazed.

Pidge bit her lip. “Matt,” she gasped. The adoring gaze was almost too much to look at, but at the same time absolutely impossible to look away from.

Just as his name slipped from her lips, he let out a ragged shuddering breath. “Katie, I'm, I can't.” He twisted his head to the side and tore his hands from her grasp.

His fingers dug into her hips and he pushed and pulled her even faster while his hips bucked with abandon. Pidge couldn't even moan at the overwhelming sensation; she could barely breathe. With a desperate gasp from Matt, liquid heat spilled inside of her and her vision went white as she shook on top of him.

After a long moment, she melted down onto his heaving chest and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. Matt let one hand tangle in her hair as the other trailed up and down her back. They laid together and caught their breaths as their sweat-slick skin rapidly cooled.

Matt nudged the top of Pidge's head with his chin. “We should get the blanket,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

She grunted, feeling behind them with one foot for a moment before hooking the blanket with her toes and sliding it up as far as she could. Matt laughed and reached down behind her to pull it all the way up over them.

“You gonna sleep right on top of me?” He asked teasingly, running his hand through Pidge's hair.

She nodded weakly, wrapping her arms around his torso as far as she could between him and the mattress. Matt chuckled quietly but didn't protest, laying back and letting his other hand rest between her shoulders. They were both asleep in minutes.

  



End file.
